Betrayal, and a Long Lost Prince
by Sliver of Melody
Summary: R because I like it that way hehe.... thank you to all my readers and here are chapter 9 and 10
1. Default Chapter

Well here it is DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SM OR GW OKAY that was my first and last disclaimer for the story.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe Mamo-baka and Minako would do this to me. How could they?" Usagi asked Ami.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Usagi. I really don't know. Maybe you should strip them of their power? I don't know what to tell you." Ami replied.  
"But how? Ami-chan? Can you come over and we can think of something?" Usagi asked.  
"Sure. But can Quatre and a friend come they knew. His friend thinks it is dishonorable for 'onnas' to fight in skirts and that 'onnas are weak." Ami said with a laugh.  
"That's what Mamo-baka and Minako thought. Okay Ami-chan they can come. I am going to call the others here throught the communicater. Bye Ames." Usagi said then hung up.  
~ ~ ~ ~ Ami's house ~ ~ ~ ~  
"Quatre I'm really sorry about this. But Usa is going through a hard time." Ami said with a sigh.  
"It's okay." Quatre said with a small smile. (Not Quatre like.)  
"Quatre can you promise me something." Ami said with a very serious expression.  
"What is it?" Quatre asked concerned.  
"That what happened to Usa-chan won't happen to us." Ami said.  
"Onna you know Quatre woul-" Wufei started but was interruppted bye Ami.  
"I want Quatre to promise so stay out of it WUFEI!" Ami yelled at Wufei. (*gasp*)  
"Ami-chan you know I wouldn't do that to you. I love you." Quatre said then pulled her to him for a hug.  
"Oh Quatre I love you too." Ami said. Then Quatre brought his lips down to hers and they kissed.  
"What about that Usagi? That weak onna?" Wufei said.  
"Oh my heavens that's right. Let's go." Ami said then herded Wufei and Quatre out her house door.  
~ ~ ~ ~ Usagi's house 5 minutes later ~ ~ ~ ~   
*knock knock*  
"Come in. I'm upstairs!" Usagi shouted. When the visiters shall we say heard her they came in. After Mamoru and Minako walked in about a second later Ami, Quatre, Wufei, Heero, Trowa, Duo, Lita, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, and Rei walked in. When the door closed Usagi walked down the stairs.  
"Okay now that you are all here," Usagi stared. "Since you all know what Mamo-baka and Minako did if you agree with it then step beside them if you do not move out the way." After she said that Haruka glared at Rei, Mamoru, and Minako. "Since Rei seems to agree I have no choice but to do what I am about to do. First Minako, Rei, Ami-chan, and Mako-chan step forward and transform." The other stared at Usagi like she was crazy but watched. "Ginzouishu (I can't spell it.) come forth. Powers of Mars go to your new owner." Sailor Mars glowed red then Jupiter glowed and her 'glow' was green with hints of red then Sailor Mars was back to Rei. "Powers of Venus go to your new owner." Sailor Venus glowed orange then Ami glowed blue with hints of orange after that where venus was now was Minako.   
"What the hell?!?!" Mamoru, Rei, and Minako shouted. The others just smirked.  
"Usako I'm sorry." Mamoru said. Usagi just laughed.  
"Don't 'Usako' me you baka. Powers of Earth go to your new owner." Soon Mamoru glowed gold when he ws done glowing Wufei was glowing.  
"Oh my goodness. You're... you're...." Usagi started.  
  
  
Should I continue? R&R and let me know. Bye bye.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Prince Revealed

Well um here is more.  
  
  
~Last Time~  
"Oh my goodness. You, you're... You're..."   
  
~Now~  
Wufei smirked. "Yes, Serenity. I'm Prince Endymion's brother." Wufei said. Mamoru looked between shocked and angry.  
"Fei-chan! Oh I missed you." Serenity/Usagi yelled then ran over to Wufei and hugged him. He hugged her back.  
"I missed you too. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before. Let's go out tonight. So we can catch up." Wufei said then winked at Usagi. Usagi blushed which caught the attention of all her remaining guardians and Wufei's friends.  
"But before we catch up we have to talk." Usagi said.  
"So we were right. Well, looks like we have to talk to our princess." Haruka said.  
"You know Fei-chan I think tonight should start a little early. Like now." Usagi said.  
"Sure Usa." Wufei said.  
"Okay. Well when you guys leave don't forget to lock the door. Come on Quatre come on Ames since it is my fault you guys had to delay your date. So let's go. Bye!" Usagi yelled then they left.  
* Outside *  
"So... where do you guys want to go?" Usagi asked.  
"Well Usa I sorta want to be alone with you. I also think that those two do as well." Wufei said.  
"Okay well then. Where do you wanna go Fei-chan?" Usagi asked.  
"Let's go to my place." Wufei said.  
"You better take care of the princess or I will show you what it feels like to be a frozen popsicle." Ami said.  
"I will, don't worry about it." Wufei said.  
"Well Fei-chan let's go." Usagi said. Wufei nodded then took her hand and they walked towards his place.   
"I will never understand her." Ami told Quatre while they walked to his car.  



	3. Chapter 3

  
~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~  
"Well our parents don't and never will understand us. Durning the Silver Millennium we were just as bad. I'm telling you Heero was close to killing Wufei that day he made Sere dry." Quatre said.  
"I was about to freeze him. You were about to roast him. That was really funny. Duo was just laughing until he was treatened." Ami said. Then Quatre opened the door for her and she got in. When he was in the car they left to the movies.  
~*~*~ Now ~*~*~  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Wufei's Apartment ~*~*~*~*~*~  
Once they were inside and the lights were on they sat down. "Okay now Usa tell me what it is we have to talk about." Wufei said sitting next to her.  
"Wufei do you remember the day when Beryl attack a little while before I said I had to talk to you?" Serenity asked.  
"Of course I do Sere. What did you have to say?" Wufei asked.  
"Well I had to tell you that...." Serenity started.   
~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~  
"So Sere did you tell Wufei yet?" Makoto Princess of Jupiter asked.  
"I.. no. I am going to tell him today." Serenity said.  
"You know he has to leave today. You better hurry up and tell him." Ami Princess of Mercury said.  
"Yea Sere he has a right to know you are going to have his child." Rei Princess of Mars said.  
"Yea Sere you should. Did you even tell your mother?" Minako Princess of Venus said.  
"No MINAKO! I didn't so keep you loud mouth shut and go do what you are always doing with Endymion." Serenity said.  
"Calm down Sere," Makoto started. "It's not good for the baby."  
"She's right. Please stay calm. Oh did you tell your brothers?" Ami asked.  
"No. I'm not crazy. They would kill Wufei and my child would have no father." Serenity said.  
"Sere go look for Wufei now and tell him before it's to late. He has to leave in less then 2 hours." Ami said.  
"Oh alright." Serenity said then got up from the bench in the garden and went looking for Wufei. While she was walking (looking down.) She bumped into her brothers.  
"Hey Sere watch where you're going." Heero said.  
"Sorry Hee-chan. Have any of you seen Wufei?" Serenity asked.  
"I think he went looking for mother but I'm not to sure. If not he is by the lake. I would check there first. Why?" Quatre asked.  
"Thanks. I can't tell you why sorry." Sereity said then ran past her brothers and towards the pond where she found Wufei.  
"Fei-chan I have to talk to you." Serenity siad. Wufei turned around and looked at her.  
"What is it Usa?" Wufei asked pulling her towards him.  
"I'm...." Serenity started but was interuppted by a blast. When they looked up then saw Queen Beryl.  
"If it isn't the little moon brat." Beryl said laughing like a maniac.  
"What do you want Beryl?!?" Wufei yelled standing protectively infront of Serenity.  
"Ahhh if it isn't Prince Wufei. Say goodbye to your little Princess." Beryl said then disappeared and reappeared behind Serenity she was about to blast her but Wufei pushed her out of the way and took the blast.   
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Serenity yelled then ran over to where Wufei was. "You can't leave me Wufei you can't" Serenity cried.  
"We.. will... meet... again. I... love.. you.." Wufei said weakly then went limp in her arms.   
"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Serenity cried. She was so preoccupied crying she didn't see the blast headed toward her till it was to late. She then died almost instantly.   
~*~*~*~*~ End Flashback ~*~*~*~*~  
"Oh my goodness. How come you didn't tell me earlier?" Wufei asked holding Serenity in his arms.  
"I was scared you would leave me and reject our child." Serenity said sobbing. (I almost typed slobbering. -_-;)   
"You know I wouldn't do that. Have a little more faith in me." Wufei siad. Then lifted her chin up so she could look at him and when she did he brought his lips down to hers and they kissed passionately.  
~*~*~*~*~ Movies ~*~*~*~*~  
"So Ami-chan what do you want to watch?" Quatre asked then put his arm around Ami. (OMG he isn't even blushing.) Ami blushed. (At least someone is.)  
"Hmmm I don't know. How about.... Dr. Dolittle 2 (I couldn't think of a movie.)" Ami said.  
"Okay sure. Lets's go." Quatre said then went to the tickit booth and asked for two tickits to Dr. Dolittle 2.   
~*~*~*~*~*~ Wufei's Apartment ~*~*~*~*~*~  
*knock , knock*   
"Wufei open up!" the voice of Duo yelled.  
"Leave him knocking he'll go away... eventually." Serenity said. Wufei nodded then picked her up and carried her to his room and put her on his bed. Then he closed his room door and put the lock on it. (What they did from there you should know,)  
~*~*~*~*~*~ After the Movie ~*~*~*~*~*~  
"That was an interresting movie." Ami said. Quatre nodded and put his arm around her and they walked to his car.Quatre beinf the gentlemen that he is opened the car door for her. "Thank You Quatre."  
"Anytime." Quatre said then closed the door and got in the drivers side. (Is it just me or is Quatre OOC? Nope he is.) After that they went to dinner and Quatre dropped Ami off and went home.  
~*~*~*~*~ Next Day Wufei's apartment ~*~*~*~*~  
*Ring, Ring*  
*Ring, Ring*  
Usagi woke up to the sound of the phone ringing and mummbled something about annoying people. "Wufei your phone is ringing and I am not getting it." Usagi said then went back to sleep.  
Wufei woke up and answered the phone. "Hello?"  
"Hey Wu-man. How was your night?"  
"Maxwell why are you calling. I would like to go to sleep thank you very much."  
"I was just... *click*" Wufei hung up the phone then turned the ringer off. After that he put his arm around Usagi's naked i mean sleeping figure and went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
Please R&R and tell me what you think.


	4. I have no clue

  
~*~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~*~  
"I was just... *click*" Wufei hung up the phone then turned the ringer off. After that he put his arm around Usagi's naked i mean sleeping figure and went back to sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~*~  
It was around one in the afternoon when they decided to wake up. "What time is it Fei-chan?" Usagi asked sleepily.   
"It's going to be one o'clock." Wufei said walking in from the bathroom.  
"Great and I thought I stopped being late for things." Usagi sighed then got up and wrapped the blanket around her and walked to the bathroom with her clothes. "It's a good thing I'm a Moon Princess." Usagi said then took a shower. After her shower in a flash of silver light she was standing in her work clothes.  
"Well the moon princess is going to be late for work if she doesn't hurry." Wufei said walking into the bathroom. Usagi walked over to him and kissed him. He responded in full. After then broke away Usagi smiled.  
"Well, I'll talk to you later okay. I have to go I'll call you." Usagi said then ran out the door. After about two minutes she ran back in. "Heh Wufei can I use your motorcycle?"  
"Sure." Wufei said then handed her the key and smirked. Usagi gave him and quick kiss and ran out the door.  
*Ring, Ring*  
*Ring-* "Hello?"  
"Hello Wufei is Usagi there? Her job called she's late."  
"She left about a minute ago."  
"Well when she gets home you guys come to the Mansion we have to talk all of yous."  
"Okay Haruka bye." Wufei said then hung up the phone.  
~*~*~*~*~ Mansion ~*~*~*~*~  
"Okay. I told Wufei. You can call Makoto and Ami. Quatre, Heero, and Duo know. I had Duo tell Heero yesterday he did. Then he told me he went to Wufei's and there was no answer so I guess they didn't want to talk to him." Haruka said.  
"Well, I have to go. I'll call you later and if there is trouble I'll know. Bye." Hotaru said and was about to go but Haruka grabbed her arm.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Michiru asked with a small smile.  
"I think you know Michiru-mama. Haruka-papa can you let me go. I want to go already." Hotaru said.  
"Don't you do ANYTHING." Haruka said.  
"I'm a big girl. But don't worry we won't. BYE." Hotaru said then ran out the door got on her motorcycle and left to Quatre's Mansion. (1 of the Zillion. heh.) Where Duo was staying.  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Quatre's Mansion ~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Duo calm down she will get here." Quatre said. Duo was walking back and forth for about 20 minutes now.  
"Who will get where?" asked a voice coming from the kitchen entrance. Duo turned.  
"HOTARU-CHAN!!!!" Duo yelled then ran over to her grabbed her then kissed her. Quatre smiled and walked out of the kitchen while the to where kissing.  
"Duo *kiss* I *kiss* get *kiss* it. *kiss*" Hotaru said in between kisses. (I bet the readers get it too.)   
  
  
Reveiw and let me know it i should continue. Ja Ne Minna!   
  
Ummm. I need your Help who Should Heero and Trowa be with? Please R&R and let me know. Ja for real now  
  



	5. ummm

  
  
~*~ Last Time ~*~  
"HOTARU-CHAN!!!!" Duo yelled then ran over to her grabbed her then kissed her. Quatre smiled and walked out of the kitchen while the to where kissing.  
"Duo *kiss* I *kiss* get *kiss* it. *kiss*" Hotaru said in between kisses. (I bet the readers get it too.)  
~*~ Now ~*~  
"I missed you Hotaru-chan." Duo said then hugged her.  
"Duo are you feeling alright?" Hotaru asked. She looked at Duo then sighed. He was acting more strange then usual.  
"Sure am I just missed you. So what do you want to do today?" Duo asked holding her close to him.  
"What haven't we done yet?" Hotaru asked thinking.  
"Do it. But we can't do that because Haruka would kill me." Duo said then grinned.   
"Not if I could help it." Hotaru said then winked at Duo. He smiled then kissed her. She in turn responded in full. Then they broke away nodded and ran to his room. (Do you know what they did? Could be what you think don't know yet.) While running in the hall towards Duo's room they passed by Heero, Trowa, and Wufei.  
"Trowa you are going to let that braided-baka take your sister to his room?" Wufei asked. (Why does he care?)  
"Yes, it isn't any of my business. Besides I think I'll leave the overly protective stuff to Haruka. Besides I bet Michiru knew that it was going to happen as did Setsuna so I'm not worried." Trowa said. (WOW he talked.)  
"Shouldn't you be with my sister?" Heero asked Wufei.  
"She is ganna call me when she's ready. Since she hasn't called she isn't ready so I guess not." Wufei said. Then there was a knock at the door. When Wufei opened it Haruka was there.  
  
"I need Hotaru there is a youma we need her help." Haruka said slightly annoyed.  
"I think Hotaru is a little busy." Heero said. Then Hotaru came running towards the door , transformed and ran past Haruka and to the park. Haruka sighed transformed and followed.  
  
  
**  
This is my shortest chapter yet please review and let me know if i should continue.**


	6. New Scouts and a few surprises

**Well here is chapter 6...  
  
  
~*~*~ Last Time ~*~  
** "I think Hotaru is a little busy." Heero said. Then Hotaru came running towards the door, transformed and ran past Haruka and to the park. Haruka sighed transformed and followed.  
~*~*~*~ NOW ~*~*~*~  
"that was weird." Trowa said. (What is with him and talking my gawd he is more then ooc... oh well on with the fic.)  
"Hn." Heero said. The others sighed inwardly but left it alone.   
~*~*~ hour later ~*~*~  
Makoto, Ami, Haruka, and Michiru walked in. Haruka and Makoto carrying Usagi and Ami and Michiru carrying Hotaru. The guys looked up and gasped. (even Heero, Wufei, and Trowa.)  
"What happened?" Wufei and Duo asked.  
"They used to much energy. And we found 2 more Sailor Senshi." Ami explained.  
"What were their names in senshi forms?" Trowa asked. (Definitely ooc.)  
"I believe one was called Sailor Silver Moon ... the other was called..." Haruka started but was interrupted by Heero.  
"Sailor Golden Moon. Silver Moon and Golden Moon are Twins." Heero said. When they looked at him they saw a flash of recantation but it was gone as fast as it appeared.  
"Did they tell you their names?" Trowa asked. So far everyone was shocked considering the amount of talking Trowa and Heero were doing.  
"No." Usagi said sitting up from the couch she was placed on before the conversation started. Wufei then walked over and sat next to her. She smiled at him then they kissed.  
"We know who you're looking for." said a voice from the door. When they looked at the door they saw two girls who looked alike except for their hair color.  
"You know Alexa we weren't supposed to be here." the other figure said.  
"Well Adria if it wasn't for that fact that Pluto was pissed off at you for what you did we wouldn't be here." Alexa said.  
"It wasn't my fault Sailor Moon was in the way." Adria pointed out.  
"You could have avoided her completely if you weren't being such a baka." Alexa said. They stopped arguing when they noticed everyone was staring at them.  
"It's been a long time Adria." Trowa said walking over to adria and hugging her.  
"Well what can I say I like makin' you wait." Adria said then hugged Trowa back.  
"Who are you?" Makoto asked. Trowa and Adria looked at her.  
"Oh us.... Should we tell em Alexa?" Adria asked from her position in Trowa's arms.  
"Nah.. they can wait a while. "Alexa said then smirked. For the first time since she got there she noticed Heero. "Uh.. hi."  
"Hey." Heero said then walked over to her. She looked at him and he looked back. Then they kissed. Everyone looked on shocked, well almost everyone.  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" The two broke apart and winced. When Relena walked in she shrieked then fainted causing everyone to laugh.  
"Quatre where are the scissors?" Adria and Alexa asked smiling innocently Trowa and Heero smiled (hey their OOC what can i say) and shook their heads.  
"I'll go get them." Quatre said.  
"I can just tell me where they are at." Alexa said.  
"You don't know your way around-" Quatre started but was interrupted by Adria.   
"Just tell her where they are at and she'll be back in a flash... litterally." Adria said.  
"Down the hall first door to your left." Quatre said. In a flash if gold light Alexa was back with two pairs of scissors. She threw a pair at Adria who caught them with ease. Then they walked over to Relena and started to cut her hair. When they were done Relena had short, medium, and long hair. Relena started to twitch adn the two girls ran back to Trowa and Heero and hid behind them. Then they disappeared in a flash of silver and gold lights, then reappeared without the scissors. Relena then got up looked Heero's way and saw him with his arms around Alexa's waist.  
"You're the new girl and so are you." Relena said pointing at the two girls. "You know you never told the class you're last names." The two girls looked at Heero and Trowa who nodded then looked back at Relena.  
"Alexa Yuy." Alexa said.  
"Adria Barton." Adria said. "Oh by the way it's very rude to point."  
"Did you just say Alexa Yuy and Adria Barton?" Relena asked.   
"That's what I heard." Heero and Trowa said.  
"Sooo they're your guys' sisters?" Relena asked. The others sweatdropped.  
"We're their wives you baka." Adria said.  
"Prove it." Relena said with an attitude.  
"Adria calm down. Don't hurt her... Trowa... uh maybe you should hold her back." Alexa said. Trowa turned Adria so she was facing him and kissed her. Which in turn made her forget about Relena-baka... for now.  
"Relena be happy she's distracted." Heero said. Alexa looked at him and he nodded.  
"Relena I think you should go before I decide to hurt you." Alexa said.  
"Ha. My Heero wouldn't let you." Relena said snottyly. (boggies *aaaaaccccchhhhhhhuuuuuuuuu*)  
"1. he isn't yours. 2. he would let me." Alexa said. Then Adria and Trowa broke away due to the need for air. Then Adria made her way over to Relena.  
"I'm not distracted anymore. 5... 4... 3... 2...-" Adria started but never got to 1 because Relena ran out of the mansion. Adria then started laughing her ass off. Soon after the other joined her. While they were laughing Pluto appeared.  
"Girls... that wasn't very nice you could have hurt her and i know you would too Adria." Pluto stated firmly.  
"But mom it was hilarious." Alexa stated.   
"So she's human you're half lunarian/half plutarian (is that how it go?) you should know better. You could have hurt her," Pluto said.  
"To bad I didn't." Adria mummbled. Alexa hit her on the back off the head. "Dude stop playin." Trowa and Heero walked over to their 'wives' and kissed them. Hotaru choose that moment to wake up. Duo saw this went over to her and kissed her.   
"Well mom i know you didn't come here just to repremand us what's up?" Alexa asked.  
"Serenity-hime do you remember what the youma said before you were knocked out by the carelessness of my daughter?" Pluto asked.  
"Yea, he said his king is looking for the silver half of the link." Usagi said. "What does that mean?"  
"It means that he is looking for me and Trowa." Adria said.  
"Why?" Michiru asked.  
"Because if he has us the golden link would be weak. Together the silver and gold links create the Sil-" Adria started but was cut off by Pluto.  
"Adria that's enough!" Pluto yelled.  
"Sorry mother." Adria said then looked at the floor.  
"Pluto detransform. I have a few things to ask you." Usagi said.  
"Okay hime." Pluto said then detransformed. In Pluto's place stood Setsuna Meioh. (sorry can't spell it yet.) "What do you want to know hime."  
"Since when did you have kids?" Usagi asked.  
"Boy am I glad I don't have to protect her." Adria said sarcastically and Alexa smacked her on the back of the head. "I was kidding. Besides I protect her daughter and-" Adria started but was cut off by Alexa.  
"What is it with you and saying to much?" Alexa asked with a sigh.  
"What I was going to say was... nevermind. I don't want everyone going crazy." Adria said.  
"You know alot for someone who is only what like 18?" Duo asked.  
"Actually we are 17. I'm older by like two minutes." Alexa said.  
*Come to the park and fight me.. alone* a voice in Adria's head said. Adria's head shot up and everyone looked at her. "I.. have to go." Adria said then ran out the mansion. Then they heard "Silver Moon Crystal Power!"  
"I feel and evil being at the park." Hotaru said. Then Alexa started screaming and holding her stomach follwed by Trowa And Heero. ~~~ 3  
"MINNA HENSHIN YO (WUZ UP!!!!!) !!!" Setsuna said.  
"Pluto Plant Power!" -Setsuna  
"Saturn Planet Power!" -Hotaru  
"Uranus Planet Power!" - Haruka  
"Neptune Planet Power!" - Michiru  
"Jupiter Flames Power!" - Makoto ~1  
"Mercury Beauty Power!" -Ami ~2  
"Moon Crisis Power!" -Usagi  
"Golden Moon Crystal Power!" -Alexa  
"MAKE UP!" - All  
"Protectors Power!" G.Boys (~4) Once they were ready they ran to the park and saw Adria on the floor holding her stomach and bleeding.  
"Sorry... y-y-you... guys... I... love... you... all..." Adria said then lost consiousness. Sailor Golden Moon and Silver Protector ran over to Adria and S.G.Moon fell to her knees and started crying.  
"Mercury is she... alive?" S.Moon asked.  
"Hai... demo for how long? S.Moon can you heal her?" Mercury and Silver Protector asked.   
"Hai. MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" S.Moon yelled soon Adria started glowing silver and was breathing steedily. Alexa de-henshined followed by everyone else. Alexa then started crying tears of joy.  
"I think Adria should go back to the time gates." Pluto said.  
"Demo... Mama she needs to stay with Trowa." ALexa said.  
  
  
  
Okay now for the ~ things  
~1 reason for that was to let you know that, that was Mako-chan's new henshin phrase.  
~2 reason for that was Ami-chan's new Henshin phrase.  
~3 They all fell in pain and holding their stomachs because Heero and Alexa are soul mates they feel eachothers pain.. same goes for Trowa and Adria  
~4 the G. Boys have transformations too... okay well that's all JA  
  
  
Well that's it for Chapter 6... R&R and tell me what you think.... JAAAA  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. A few more surprises

Chapter 7  
~*~*~*~* Last time *~*~*~*~   
"Hai. MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!" S.Moon yelled soon Adria started glowing silver and was breathing steadily. Alexa de-henshined followed by everyone else. Alexa then started crying tears of joy.  
"I think Adria should go back to the time gates." Pluto said.  
"Demo... Mama she needs to stay with Trowa." Alexa said.  
~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~  
"I think that both of you should ... more like shouldn't transform till me know who your enemy is. Same goes to you Alexa." Usagi said to Heero, Trowa, and Alexa.  
*Everyone it's me Adria. I won't be waking up for a LONG time. So I am going to tell you what they REALLY want. They want ... the complete link ... you all have your work cut out for you. Protect your hime and your loves. I'll be back when you least expect it. I love you Trowa. Ja!* Adria's voice said in all of their heads. Then in a flash of light Adria was gone. Soon after Pluto left.  
"Did she die?" Duo asked. Hotaru smacked him on the back of the head.  
"No. She's well I don't know where but she'll be back. She's not in pain so that's a plus." Alexa said. Trowa nodded in agreement. Then Pluto appeared with someone in a cloak. Alexa knew who it was and Trowa had a pretty good idea.  
"What is it momma?" Alexa asked.  
"You will be having guest soon. I won't say from where though. They will just drop in literally." Pluto said. Then a portal opened and a boy that looked like Trowa but with Adria hair color and a girl with ebony colored hair in odangoes stepped out. The boy was holding the girl around the waist. Pluto and the cloaked figure then left through a different portal.  
"Hi 'kaasan." the girl with ebony hair said to Usagi.  
"Chibi-Usa?" Usagi asked wide-eyed.  
"You know I think you shouldn't have said that Rini." The silver haired kid said.  
"But Zero Puu said I could." Rini said looking up at 'Zero'.  
"Who's kid are you." Usagi asked Zero.  
"He can't tell. Puu said so. Not yet any way. We are here to help you guys. OOOO Hi 'tousan." Rini said. Wufei just nodded. Somehow he knew she was his.   
"Rini... Let's go meet Puu... I have to talk to her. We'll be back." Zero said then him and Rini went through a portal to get to the time gates.  
"Okay ... that was weird. You don't see that everyday." Duo said.  
"Correction *YOU* don't see that everyday. Usagi and the senshi have. Hell I even live with them." Alexa said.  
"Who does the boy belong to?" Usagi asked.  
"You'll find out when the time is right." Trowa said. The others looked at him but nodded.  
~*~*~*~ 2 years later ~*~*~*~  
The senshi have been fighting for a very long time. Night after night, fight after fight. They are exhausted. But with them taking turns they got rest. Zero and Rini proved to help a great deal. Alexa, Heero and Trowa were told to transform and help them so they did. With time winding till the big fight they are all wondering when Adria would be coming back. One night however they got a great surprise. A portal opened and a cloaked figured stepped out.  
"The time has come for the great battle. Silver Moon Crystal Power Make UP!!!!!" The cloaked figure yelled and in a flash of light the cloaked figure was still in the cloak but the hood was off revealing Sailor Silver Moon. "Did ya miss me?"  
"Of course we did." Trowa said and walked over to Sailor Silver Moon and kissed her. While they were kissing Trowa transformed into Silver Protector.   
"Hi 'kaasan." Zero said then walked over to his parents. The others all (minus Heero and Alexa and Rini) looked at them wide-eyed then henshined.  
"How's Puu and Zenee-chan?" Zero asked.  
"Don't worry your little girl is fine. She misses you two very dearly. She can't wait till you two come home. She was sad when I had to go but when i tole her what I was going to do she smiled and said for you two to hurry back. What I think would be best is if you two do in fact go back. You two are a very important part in her life. She needs you." Sailor S.M said.  
"Well you need us too." Sailor Chibi- Eternal said.  
"Your daughter needs you more. She already exists as do you Chibi. So in conclusion Eternal Sailor Moon, Chibi- Eternal, and Eternal Protectors I hereby declare that during this battle neither of you will fight. And don't tell me you will because i can put a forcefeild around you guys that no one but Trowa and I can get you out of." Sailor S.M. stated.  
"BUT WE NEED THEM TOO!!" Mercury shouted. Sailor. S.m. glared at her.  
"If you do not think we can do it without them then maybe you shouldn't be in this fight. If any of you don't want to do this tell me now so I can leave." Sailor S.M. 'Please let them all say they don't want to come.' S.S.M. thought.   
"We are down four people S.S.M. and strong ones at that." Mercury said.  
"You haven't even seen my attacks or what I can do. Yes the two hime's are strong but so am I. So is S.G.M. but in all honsety I don't think either one of you guys to fight in this battle." S.S.M. said.  
"What do you know that we don't?" S.G.M. asked.  
"A whole lot. Enough to know... that I can't tell you." S.S.M. said then in a flash off silver light they were all in a bubble at the park. All except S.S.M. "I love you all. Sorry Zero. Tell Zenee I love her."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" S.G.M. asked. S.S.M. didn't answer because the remaining youma and the 'king' appeared. The youma were gone in about 5 seconds leaving the 'king'.  
"So you dare defy King Damned?" (Sorry couldn't think of anything else.) King Damned said.  
"You got the damned part right. Now show me what you've got. Which will have to be all your power because youre so damn weak." S.S.M. said. 'What the hell is she doing?' the others thought.  
"Powers of darkness I call on thee. DARK..... POWER.. BLAST!!!!!!" King Damned yelled sending a HUGE ball of dark energy at S.S.M.  
"Powers of the Silver Moon i call on thee. SILVER.... MOON... CRYSTAL.... POWER!!!!" Sailor Silver Moon yelled. The blasts met but Silver Moons being stronger. Once it touched King Damned he sent a blast at her before he died. Being as weak as she was she collapsed and lost her transformation. The bubble the others were in disappeared and they all ran over to her. Then a portal appeared and Pluto stepped out with tears in her eyes. The others looked at her and frowned.  
"I couldn't stop her she said she would do it. There is nothing we can do for her as of yet. She will be back the way she looked when she died demo not for a while. I can't say when but she will so no need to worry." Pluto said saddly.  
"YOU MEAN YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME?!?!?!?!" Alexa yelled. While Pluto was talking they all de transformed.  
"Mom she can't be dead." Alexa said and started crying.   
"Ugh.. stupid king if he wasn't dead already i would kill him.. again." Adria said holding her head.  
"Don't you ever do something like that again." Trowa said and kissed Adria. When they broke away Adria smiled.  
"Thanks for your help love. I only did what I thought was right. I didn't think it would affect you that much." Adria said then sat up.  
"That's right you didn't think what are you stupid?!?!?" Alexa yelled. It wasn't that she was mad she was just scared when she thought Adria was dead.  
"Yea... I stupid. I don't give a damn about any of you so i sacrafice myself for fun." Adria said then got up off the floor and walked away.  
"Wait.. if Adria died wouldn't Zero?" Usagi asked.  
"Actually no. In this time i'm already born. I'm 2... my chibi self is at the time gates. I'm 2. And no my mom isn't stupid she did it so that Rini would be born." Zero said. After that everyong in the group was shocked except Rini, Zero, and Pluto. Then Pluto left through the portal back to the gates.  
" So that doesn't explain why the rest of us couldn't fight." Alexa said.  
"She did it so that your kids can be born." Rini said.  
"Wha.. what kids?" Alexa asked.   
"The one's you'tr carrying." Rini said.  
"Uh... uh..." Alexa said. (Well sorta) then fainted. She would have landed on the floor if Heero didn't catch. (That one was for you sis.) A little while later Adria came back with thr chibi-version of Zero.  
"Sorry 'bout that I had to go get Zero.. I'm sure you know what i mean." Adria said then noticed that Alexa fainted. "Let me guess she found out she was pregnant." Heero nodded. Adria laughed. Trowa then put his arms around Adria's waist then whispered something in her ear. She smiled mischieviously and nodded then gave chibi-Zero to Trowa and walked over to Alexa.  
"Lexa, Relena's back and flirting with Heero." Adria said. Alexa woke up and looked for Relena. Adria fell on the floor laughing.  
"That's like what Usagi looks like when we tell her it's lunch time." Ami said. Usagi blushed and Wufei smirked.  
"Adria that was low." Alexa said. Adria stopped laughing then shrugged and walked over to Trowa and her son.  
  
  
Ja for now people.   
  
  
  



	8. The Future and the Pres. (and no I don't...

**_Chapter 8_**  
~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~_  
_"Lexa, Relena's back and flirting with Heero." Adria said. Alexa woke up and looked for Relena. Adria fell on the floor laughing.  
"That's like what Usagi looks like when we tell her it's lunch time." Ami said. Usagi blushed and Wufei smirked.  
"Adria that was low." Alexa said. Adria stopped laughing then shrugged and walked over to Trowa and her son.  
~*~*~ Now ~*~*~  
"You want to talk low.. well let's see I guess calling me stupid was low in my standards. Now see that's low... demo it's all good considering you were actually right.. I am stupid." Adria said then took baby Zero and walked towards the house she's been staying at since the day she left to the time gates. Trowa soon followed.  
"I didn't mean to make her feel like bad... I really didn't." Alexa said. Heero hugged her and she cried on his shoulder. *Alexa don't stress over it. I'm over it. It's okay.* Adria's voice sounded in Alexa's head. Alexa sniffled and stopped crying.  
"Feeling better?" Heero asked Alexa softly. Alexa nodded and Heero hugged her tighter. She looked up at him and he whipped her tears and kissed her on her forehead.  
"You two should go back home." Quatre said. Heero nodded and they made their way over to Quatre's Mansion.  
"Yea.. you two should.. Wufei and I also have to go. Ja ne Minna." Usagi said then her and Wufei walked away hand in hand.   
"JA!!!!" the others yelled to the retreating figures of Wufei and Usagi.  
"Look it's been fun but Zero and I have to go home to Zenee. Ask Puu to take you for a visit sometime or vise-versa." Rini said then a portal appeared and they stepped in.   
"This has been one crazy day." Ami started then yawned.  
"Come on Ami you can come to the Mansion with us. I'll set you up a room if you would like." Quatre said then Ami whispered something in his ear and he smiled then nodded.  
~*~*~ Future ~*~*~  
Rini and Zero stepped out of the portal and were greeted with a hug. "MOMMY, DADDY!!!" Zenee yelled. The two looked at their daughter and smiled.  
"Hey sweetie." Rini said then picked Zenee up and kissed her on the forehead.  
"Hi Mommy. Daddy did you know that Auntie LeeAsia camed by and watched me." Zenee said.  
"There you are Zenee I was looking for you." They all turned and saw a girl about 15 years of age.  
"Hey sis." Zero said.  
"Hey bro how's it goin?" the girl said.  
"Great Lee so did you talk to moms when she was here?" Zero asked.   
"Nah. She left before I got here." LeeAsia said.  
"Auntie LeeAsia are you ganna tell them about Mi-" Zenee started but LeeAsia covered her mouth.  
"Little kids always talking about something or other." LeeAsia said then took her hand off Zenee's mouth.  
"Tell us about who honey?" Zero asked Zenee.  
"Couzin Mist." Zenee stated happily.  
"Since when did you have a cousin named Mist?" Rini asked.  
"Since one year go." Zenee said.   
"LeeAsia is there something you would like to tell me?" Zero asked.  
"Nah not at the moment bro." LeeAsia said.   
"So Lee who's her father?" Rini asked.  
"You don't want to know." LeeAsia said.  
"If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked." Rini replied.  
"Trust me you don't want to know." LeeAsia said.  
"Just tell us." Zero said. LeeAsia sighed but nodded.  
"Zero's best friend." LeeAsia said.  
"NANI!?!?!?" Rini and Zero yelled.  
"MY BROTHER!!!!" Rini yelled.  
"What about me Rini?" Rini's brother asked walking towards them with a baby girl. "Hey baby."  
"I just told them about us." LeeAsia said.  
"Tyrone when were you planning on telling me you were messin with my sister?" Zero asked.  
"Yea Tye... when were you going to tell me you were messin with my best friend?" Rini asked.  
"Tye can we go... We have to go meet Sara and Seth. Ja Ne bro, Rini, Zenee." LeeAsia said and left leaning against Tyrone who had his arm around her waist while she carried their baby.   
"That was strange ne?" Rini said.  
"My sister has a kid." Zero said dazedly.  
"Auntie has a baby and she sooooo cute." Zenee said. Zero and Rini looked at her then smiled. Zero picked her up and they walked to the Crystal Palace.  
~*~*~*~ Crystal Palace ~*~*~*~  
"I think Grandma and Grandpa are busy.... they were screaming and stuff. I got to meet the present grandma Adri... Grandpa and Grandma from the future meaning here are at their house. That's all I know." Zenee said. Zero and Rini exchanged looks and laughed. Zenee looked at them like they were crazy but left it alone.  
~*~*~*~ Present ~*~*~*~  
~*~*~ Trowa and Adria ~*~*~   
"Adria are you okay?" Trowa asked worriedly.  
"Yea *gasp* just a little hard time breathing." Adria said.  
"I'll go lay Zero down in his room. You go lay down for a while." Trowa said then took Zero to his room. Adria watched them go then collapsed on the couch.   
"Trowa... I love you." Adria said then lost consciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Shock

**Chapter 9 _  
_ /~person on phone~/   
*' mental convo '*_  
~*~ _Last Time_ ~*~_**  
~*~*~ Trowa and Adria ~*~*~   
"Adria are you okay?" Trowa asked worriedly.  
"Yea *gasp* just a little hard time breathing." Adria said.  
"I'll go lay Zero down in his room. You go lay down for a while." Trowa said then took Zero to his room. Adria watched them go then collapsed on the couch.   
"Trowa... I love you." Adria said then lost consciousness.  
~*~ Now ~*~  
Trowa walked out of Zero's room to hear Adria say "Trowa... I love you." then lose consciousness. ''What's wrong with you Adria?'' Trowa asked. Then the door bell rang. Trowa sighed then walked over to the door when he opened it he saw Heero carrying and unconscious Alexa. Trowa opened the door more and let Heero walk in. After Heero walked in Trowa closed the door then followed Heero into the living room. Where Adria and Alexa were now laying.  
"What's wrong with them?" Trowa asked Heero.  
"I don't know Trowa... I don't know." Heero replied.  
"That's what I was afraid of." Trowa said then sighed.  
About and hour later Zero woke up. Then two hours after that the girls groaned and woke up. Heero and Trowa then went to their respective girlfriends.  
"Lexa he can't do that.. he can't be here." Adria said.  
"It's fine.. I mean you aren't pregnant right?" Alexa asked.  
"Huh?.. Oh no." Adria said. The other looked at her disbelievingly "I'm not it just to me a while to process what you said." Adria said.   
"Adria stop lying." Alexa said.  
"Look... I don't know the doctor is calling in a while and I'll find out." Adria said.  
"What was the dream about?" Heero and Trowa asked.  
"Yea momma what was it 'bout?" Zero asked. Adria looked at Zero and smiled.  
~*~*~ Flashback of Dream ~*~*~  
Several flashes appeared that only Heero, Trowa, Adria, and Alexa could understand passed.   
Ami: so they'll be back in four months?   
Pluto:didn't I say that already?   
Minna sweatdropped   
Rei:But why so long? Will they be awake to watch their babies grow?  
Pluto looked a little sad. Pluto:Hai they will demo....  
Ami:nani?  
Neptune:We don't know...   
Usagi:don't know what?  
Alexa'svoice is heard in there heads _We don't know if we can come back minna_  
Minna:NANI?!?!?  
Adria's voice  
_We overused our power this time_   
Minna:nani?  
Adria giggles.  
_Just as mom was saying. She doesn't know if we can come back. I know. A real bummer.Especially with this bun in the oven. Not tomention that Lexa has two_  
minna:but you gotta come back  
Alexa's voice holds sorrow _Gomen minna. You weren't even suppose to know we existed in the first place. If Adria hadn't of hit Usagi....  
_Adria's voice: _damn it if the baka was a really damn senshi she would have moved  
_Usagi flushed with a scowl. Usagi:I tried to but I was stuck!  
Adria's voice: _by what your fear or the fact that you thought someone would save yoursorry ass?  
_Trowa frowned. Trowa: Adria (warning tone)  
Adria's voice: _don't Adria me you sorry sack of shit... it's your fault i'm pregnant...DAMN YOU PEOPLE AND THIS STUPID UNIVERSE!!!  
_Minna stare blankly at each other and a flushed Trowa.  
Alexa'svoice: _Gomen minna. She's having mood swings  
_Hiiro smirked faintly. Hiiro:Always the calm one ne Lex?  
Alexa'sVoice: _Hai Hii-chan demo...._  
Hiiro frowns. Hiiro: nani?  
Alexa'sVoice:_ You're gonna miss watching your children grow inside me  
_Adria's voice: _gomen Trowa I didn't mean to say that I'm happy to be having another oneof your children sorry I can't talk anymore I'm tired Ja for now  
_Trowa gives the air a sad small smile   
Usagi:Alexa?  
Alexa'sVoice: _Hai?_  
Uasgi: Arigato   
Adria's voice: _Mom I never knew drinks were this good on Pluto I'm not tired anymore  
_Pluto chuckles. Pluto:That's what they're for dear. They re-energize your body when you're worn outto the bone.  
Adria'sVoice: _ummm I uh *laughs nervously* mom I don't think you should come to thepalace on Pluto for a while_ _and let me tell you now IT WASN'T ME THIS_ _TIME  
_Pluto frowns. Pluto: Adria!   
Alexa is laughing uncontrollably   
Adria'sVoice: _BUT IT SERIOUSLY WASN'T ME THIS TIME  
_Neptune: Adria.  
Uranus: What happened now?  
Alexa's voice: _Um mom? Why are all these guys here?  
_Adria'svoice: _ummm well you see these umm things that were... umm yea and then AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH eww UGLY GET AWAY EKKK ALEXA WE'LL TALK TO THEM LATER LET'S GO EKKKK  
_Alexa's voice: _Hai. Ja minna! Love you Hii-chan!_  
Adria'sVoice: _UMM YEA WHAT SHE SAID NO WAIT LUV YA TRO JA!!!!!_  
Trowa: what guys are they talking about Pluto?¿  
Alexa and Adria's voices are not heard anymore   
Hiiro: yeah. What guys?  
Pluto flushes, Neptune has a small blush and Uranus is grinning.  
All three: their bachelors   
Minna: NANI!!!!!!!  
Trowa and Hiiro's eyes widen  
Adira's voice suddenly is heard:_ MOM THEY ARE UGLY AND AHHHHHH EKK DON'T TOUCH ME OR MYSISTER MOM IF YOU WEREN'T MY MOM I WOULD HURT YOU!!! _*Adria's voice disappears again*  
Pluto sweatdrops. Hiiro and Trowa glare at her.  
Both: Pluto!  
Usagi: is it possible for us all to go to Pluto and see them?  
Minna: yeah yeah!!  
Duo: That would so cool!!!!  
Usagi: well is it Pluto?  
Pluto: I never thought of that   
Minna fell down anime style  
Neptune:Pluto you are starting to act more like our hime  
Usagi: HEY!!!  
Alexa and Adria's voices: _MOM?!?!?!  
_Twin's voices:_ MAKE THEM LEAVE US ALONE?!?!?!  
_Adria's voice: _Mom if they don't come soon when you get back you will see many many dead men_  
Alexa's voice: _Omae o korosu! Hentai!!!!_  
Adria'sVoice: _touch me there again and I swear to kami that you will not live to see another morning and if you touch my sister I will be more then happy to make sure you can't move EVER again  
_Minna: Can we go? Can we go? Can we go?  
Pluto:Sure.  
Twin'sVoice: _THAT'S IT DIE!!!!!  
_Neptune: I think we should leave NOW!!!  
Adria laughs evilly:_ ha that's what you get you bakas_  
Pluto: Adria! Don't kill those ouji's!  
Adria'sVoice: _Chinese Water Torture  
_Wufei's eyes widen.  
Wufei: what did she just say?  
Adria starts to laugh again: _HAHAHAHA CHINESE WATER TORTURE Wufei ain't it great?  
_Wufei turns to Pluto: Onna take us there this instant!!  
Minna: Yeah!!   
Pluto: alright alright. Don't get your underwear in a bunch  
Adria laughs yet again: _hehehe one down about 15 more to go_  
Uranus: Adria!  
Adria: _hai? _  
Uranus: leave some for me Ria  
Adria'sVoice: _Lexa how many did ya get? okay sure thing auntie_   
Alexa's voice: _about six and oh... make that eight now. You?   
_Pluto shakes her head.  
Pluto: girls, we're coming now!  
Pluto opens a portal and minna step through......to finda beutiful palace before them  
Minna: wow  
Adria's V.: _hehe i got about 9 now  
_Trowa: just like it always was  
Hiiro nodded in agreement  
Adria: _we're in the west wing people_  
A big explosion caused the group to look to the west where smoke was coming from....  
Pluto: My Kitchen!!!  
Adria:_WAY TO GO SIS WOOHOOO MY TURN  
_Alexa: Aim for the head!  
Adria: will do  
Pluto: Adria stop this instant!  
Adria: opps  
Pluto glares at her two daughters just as minna get to the scene.   
Men, tons of men were lying on the floor unconcious, battered and bruised.  
Adria: hi minna welcome to Pluto  
Duo:Some welcome  
Pluto walks toward her two daughters with Adria hiding behind Alexa.  
Pluto:What do you you have to say for yourselves.  
Adria: that i had a great time *smiles innocently*  
Pluto glares harder.   
Alexa: They had it coming to them!  
Uranus:I thought I said to save some for me  
Adria: I did they are locked in my torture room... mom they did have it comin to em.. they were warned and pre-warned  
Uranus smiles then turns to Pluto. Uranus:yea so leave them alone. They deserved what they got. Now if you'll excuse me Ihave a few ouji's butts to kick  
Adria: Auntie can i come with ya?  
Uranus left the group cracking her knuckles  
Pluto: No! You will stay here and help these men  
Adria: I did help em see they are sleeping peacefully ....isn't that right Lexa?  
Alexa: Yea mom.  
Neptune:*gasps* Oh my god! You kncoked out the Duke from Neptune!  
Adria: I wonder how much fun auntie is having... oo so that's who he was... I did tell him not to touch me didn't I Lexa?  
Alexa:*snorts* that old bag tried to touch my sister on the leg so I broke it. You sure did Ria  
The twins look above minna's heads and stare at Trowa and Hiiro.  
Adria: I'm going to have nightmares now  
Alexa to Adria. * ' Maybe trowa can keep them away if he distracts you ne? ' *  
*' ummm uhh no comment'*  
The two boys shake their heads with smirks on their faces.Thetwins blush and look away. *'Sure! HAHAHA! ' *  
*'Lexa let's go look for the four guys that ran away'*  
* 'Hai' *  
Alexa:Excuse us minna demo we have... um... uh... *'Alittle help here sis' *  
Adria:we have some more ass to kick Alexa shakes her head.   
* ' Arigato sis ' *   
Pluto shakes her head. Pluto:You two are to show minna where they will be staying and when your done withthat you will clean my kitchen up... is that understood Adria? Alexa?  
Adria:What if they went to our... umm ya know that place we always go and umm IF THEY DID I'LL KILL EM!!!!! ~runs out of the room ignoring her mom completely Alexa was about to follow but the look on her mom's face made her wince then sigh.~   
*' Havefun sis. I must attened to these mortals. Lol!' *  
*' LEXA THEY ARE LOOKING AT OUR STUFF!!!!'* Alexa's eyes widen. She growled them smirked.   
*' I'll send in the reserves sis '*  
*'that's okay they are asleep at the moment.. so i'll help you with minna '*  
*'Tell mom that she needs to send the medics to the east wing'*  
Alexa looks straight at Trowa and Hiiro. She pouts with watery eyes.  
Hiiro:What's wrong Lex?  
Alexa:Nothing  
Minna sweatdrop.  
*'Gotcha '* Alexa: Mom? We need medics in the east wing.   
Pluto groans. Pluto: Next time you girls do this, your grounded from fighting for good!  ~Adria walks in~ Adria: that is sooo unfair... oh and mom forget about the medics nothing is going to save the 4 ouji's   
Pluto: Nani? What did you do?   
Adria: member that little trick ya taught me?   
Pluto eyes widen. Pluto:You didn't?!  
Adria: want the truth or should i lie? ~Alexa disappears in a flash of gold~ *'Lexa?'*  
*' Hai?'*  
*'whereya goin?'*  
*' I'mjust checking something '*  
Adria: so mom what answer do ya want? the truth or the lie?  
Pluto sighed. Pluto: It doesn't matter. Just get rid of the bodies.   
Adria: oh don't worry.. i also did what theQueen of Mars taught me hehe   
Rei: my mother? did you know her?   
*' Adria!? '*   
*' yea sis?'*   
Adria: sorry but I don't talk to people like you unless it's an order by the hime   
* 'They don't remember all of their past!!! '*   
*'I know I know so what... it's time they learned'*  
Usagi frowns but then suddenly glows. When the glowing subsides we find that she turned into Princess Serenity.   
Minna:Hime! ~The senshi transform and bow before their princess.~   
Adria does not, nore do the GW pilots Adria: bowing is so over-rated  
Pluto: Adria! You will show your hime some respect in our home. Now!   
Adria frowns: No   
*' Just do it sis. It won't kill ya... much. Besides, you can show these old people the 'proper' way to bow. Get my drift. '*   
*'Umm sis if I could I would but i think if I do i would probably end up losing my lunch get it?'*   
* ' I got it ' *   
*'good thing too'* Adria: When are they allowed to stop bowingto your ann... i mean umm when will ya let them get up?   
Serenity frowns at the senshi. Serenity: I've told you not to bow to me minna. Its ridiculous   
~Adria glows silver and is in her Princess dress~ Adria: Well if it's alight show ya want ya got one ne? Serenity giggles but is startled by another silver glow.  
minna:nani?   
Duo: Trowa?   
~Trowa stops glowing and is found to be in silver armor.~   
~Lita leans near Adria.~ Lita: Now I know why you fell for him   
Adria: *laughs* that and something else but that will be told never   
~Trowa blushes as he walks toward Adria.~ Trowa:Or should I say Adria hime no Pluto? ~Hekisses her hand causing her to blush~  
Adria: do I seriously have to answer that one?    
Alexa's voice: _And here I thought I was the romantic one of us not that I mind sharing the spotlight sis_.   
Pluto: Alexa come here   
Adria: momma when are we ganna tell them about the true past?   
Alexa: As you wish mother. A flash of gold next to Hiiro made minna look that way. They blinked when they saw Hiiro in gold armor similar to Trowa's silver one and Alexa in her gold princess dress.   
Adria: told ya that there was ganna be alight show   
Pluto: In time dear. Right now I think you two need rest.  
Alexa:Hahaha!   
The twins: Awe mom!   
Adria: that's not really fair ya know... I mean umm damn it I can never win with this woman can I *sighs* this bites   
~A loudwail fills the castle.~ Adria and Trowa look at each other then at Pluto who disappears only to reappear with a crying Zero in her arms.  ~Adria sighs~  Adria: Minna I'll be back in a minute i have something to uh... umm ~disappears in a flash of silver~    
*' Adria? What's up? '*    
*'I have to think about a few things sis I'll be back some time tonight.. I know i said a minute but it'll take longer then that. Tell Trowa to watch Zero for now'*    
*' Um... okay. Come back soon. '* Alexa to minna: Uh Adria ... needs to think.  
Pluto hands Zero to Trowa and he stops crying.   
Pluto: And I need to get back to the time gates. Onegai  show minna around Alexa.  
Alexa: Hai momma. ~Pluto disappears.~   
*'Lexa I don't think i'll come back soon at all'*   
Mina: Is Adria gonna be okay?  
Alexa: of course. She just needs to think about things. *' Wha?'*  
*'I'm on the other side of Pluto and out of energy'*  
Alexa's eyes widen. She shakes her head to calm down. Alexa:Um I'll show you the guest rooms. This way minna. *'Adria! Damn it I knew I should had gone with you but then I'd be in the same predicament. Hold on, I'm sending midnight after you. '*  
*'Alexa no don't'*  
*'Adria, which drink did you drink? The red or blue? and why not?'*  
*' besides there's not half as many drunk people here today... a little bit a both..because I did it on purpose'*  
Alexa growled out loud causing everyone to look at her. *'Baka! You do know there was alcohol in the blue one right! '*   
*'Alexa I-'* suddenly the link was cut off   
*' Adria? Adria? ..... ADRIA!?!?! '* Alexa suddenly falls to the floor holding her head.  
Minna: Alexa!!  
Hiiro lifted Alexa's head up and locked eyes with her. Hiiro:What's wrong?   
*'Lexa send.. someone please I need.. hel-'* again the link was cut off   
Alexa's eyes widen. Alexa:PHINOX!!!!! A burstof golden light appears next to Alexa and Hiiro.  
Hiiro amazed : Phinox  
~in minna's heads~ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH    
(Phinox was Hiiro's golden stallion before he gave her to Alexa.) Phinox neighed at Hiiro, nuzzling against him before looking at Alexa. Alexa:Go Get Adria NOW!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!   
~minna's head~ Minna.... gomen na...sai  ~Phinox disappears in a gloden flame.   
Alexa holds her head as the pain intensifies. Alexa: MOM!?!?!  
~*~ End of Dream Flashback ~*~  
"Baby.... we don't know if that'll happen I mean you aren't pregnant." Trowa said.  
"Well... yea i guess so...." Adria trails off then the phone rings and she answers it. "Hello?" /~Hello may I specks to Mrs. Adria Celest Barton?~/ "This is she." /~This is Dr. Michells' office calling to let you know that your pregnancy test results are in and it's positive.~/ "Oh.... thank you." Adria said then hung up the phone.  
"Who was it Ria?" Alexa asked. Adria looked at her a paled.  
"I... I... I'm... p.... pre... preg... pregnant." Adria stuttered out. Alexa, Heero, and Trowa looked at her. She put her head in her hands and started to cry. Trowa took her into his arms and kissed her on the top of her head.  
"Shhh.... baby it'll be okay." Trowa said.  
"Yea... Ria everything will be fine." Alexa said.  
"Yea... he won't hurt either one of you again." Heero said. The others nodded while Adria cried on Trowa's chest. Slowly Adria calmed down till all that was heard were sniffles.  
"I... excuse me I'm going to go lay down." Adria said then got out of Trowa's arms and kissed Zero on the forehead and walked out of the living room and into her and Trowa's room.   
"You think she'll be okay Trowa?" Herro asked.  
"Of course my mommy will be okay she always is." Zero said matter of factly. The three adults looked at him and smiled.  
"Yea... he's right ya know." Alexa said then picked Zero up and kissed him on the top of his head.   
"Look I know we said it wouldn't happen but how can we be so sure?" Heero asked.  
"I don't know really I wasn't expecting Adria to be pregnant again." Trowa said.  
"Well... You are a guy and I know how you and her can be so I'm not really surprised and I'm used to expecting the unexpect from you two." Alexa said.   
"Well I'm going to go check on Adria... You two can do whatever you as long you don't... ya know." Trowa said causing the other two adults to blush. Zero looked at them confuse but shrugged his little shoulders. Trowa then walked out of the living room and into his room.  
~*~*~*~ In the room ~*~*~*~  
"Adria.. sweetie are you okay?" Trowa asked Adria who was sitting by the window.   
"Yea Tro... I'll be fine I'm just thinking that's all." Adria said never looking away from the window.  
"Care to share?" Trowa asked walking over to where Adria was sitting.  
"Well.. what if he does come back and what happened in the dream happens in reality? What if Alexa loses her babies and I lose mine? What we die? What if I lose you and Zero?" Adria asked. Trowa looked at her then pulled her towards him so that she was looking into his eyes.  
"Well I can't guarentee that it won't happen. What I can guarntee you is that you won't die or lose anyone." Trowa said then kissed her. She slowly kissed him back. Then when they broke away they hugged.  
"I love you Mr. Trowa Barton." Adria said.  
"And I love you Mrs. Adria Celest Barton." Trowa said then kissed her on her forehead. "Baby maybe you should rest. You've had a long day."  
"*yawns* yea.... I guess you're right.. night." Adria said then got out of his arms and changed into her nightgown walked over to the bed, got under the covers and went to sleep. Trowa looked at her then walked out of the room and went into the living room.  
  
  
REVIEW REVEIW REVIEW please. Okay the reason she said night was because after the flashback of the dream it got dark... you all probably knew that already but anyways review.  



	10. But what?

**Chapter 10  
DISCLAIMER!! : I DO NOT OWN SM OR GW THANK YOU.. now on with the story   
  
~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~   
"Well I can't guarentee that it won't happen. What I can guarntee you is that you won't die or lose anyone." Trowa said then kissed her. She slowly kissed him back. Then when they broke away they hugged.  
"I love you Mr. Trowa Barton." Adria said.  
"And I love you Mrs. Adria Celest Barton." Trowa said then kissed her on her forehead. "Baby maybe you should rest. You've had a long day."  
"*yawns* yea.... I guess you're right.. night." Adria said then got out of his arms and changed into her nightgown walked over to the bed, got under the covers and went to sleep. Trowa looked at her then walked out of the room and went into the living room.  
~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~  
Trowa walked into the living room to see Zero, Heero, and Alexa asleep. He walked over to Zero picked him up then carried Zero to his room and layed him on his bed. Then he covered him then kissed him on the forehead then walked out of the room. Slowly he walked to his room to see Adria tossing and turning. After he put his 'nightwear' on he got on the bed and but his arms around her waist and she stopped tossing and turning. Slowly he fell into a peaceful sleep... for now.  
~*~*~*~ Quatre's Mansion ~*~*~*~  
"Hey bro can Wufei and I stay here? I mean... we could go home but I'm to tired." Usagi said with puppy dog eyes.  
"Sure no problem Usa. Follow me you two." Quatre said then they walked towards the third floor fifth door to the right. After they were there Usagi hugged Quatre said goodnight then walked into the room with Wufei and closed the door. When the door was closed Usagi and Wufei kissed passinately. Slowly they made their way to their bed for the night. (From there I can't say you'll just have to imagine the rest.)  
~*~*~*~ The Next Day Trowa&Adria's house ~*~*~*~  
Zero came running into his parents room with a happy smile on his face. "MOMMY, DADDY!!!! WAKE UP IT'S UP TIME!!!" Zero yelled happily. Adria groaned and turned. Trowa slowly opened his eyes to see his son on his bed with a happy smile on his face.  
"What is it Zero?" Trowa asked then yawned. Adria then opened her eyes and saw her son and husband looking at her. Trowa leaned towards her and kissed her. Slowly she kissed him back.  
"You guys can do that later. Right now it's UP TIME and it's mommy and auntie Lexa's birthday." Zero said happily. Adria groaned again then mummbled...  
"Leave it to my son to wake me up when I'm a year older." Trowa laughed then kissed her again.  
"A year older and a year where you reach a higher level of beauty." Trowa said. Adria looked at him and smiled.  
"You're so sweet." Adria said then kissed him, slowly the kiss deepened. Zero looked at his parents and sighed. 'Oh well might as well go wake up auntie they ain't nevo gon' quit it.' Zero thought then ran out of his parents room and into the living room. Trowa and Adria broke away when they heard...  
"ADRIA YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!" Alexa's voice yelled from the living room. Adria laughed and kissed Trowa who deepened the contact. Then their room door slammed open with a shivering Alexa at the door. "ADRIA I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO TAKE THAT ICE COLD WATER SPELL OFF ME.... I DON'T LIKING WAKING UP COLD ON MY BIRTHDAY!!!" Alexa yelled. Adria and Trowa broke away and laughed.  
"Alexa I did take the spell off... Zero was the one who woke you up.... heh." Adria said then kissed Trowa who responded in full. Alexa grummbled.  
"Can't you two do that without me in here." Alexa asked. The two broke away and looked at her.  
"NO." they both said then pulled the covers over their heads and started kissing. Alexa sighed then closed their room door and walked out of the room. Once they heard the door closed they got out of bed and looked for their outfit of the day. When they were done they placed their stuff on the bed.  
"I'm ganna go take a shower now." Adria said then started walking towards their bathroom but Trowa stopped her.  
"How about we got together?" Trowa asked. Adria looked at him then smiled and they made their way to their bathroom. Once they were there they turned on the water got out of their nightclothes and stepped into the shower.  
~*~*~*~ Future Adria and Trowa at the Palace ~*~*~*~  
"So.... Wufei you are going to be a father... again." Adria said. Wufei nodded and Serenity smiled brightly.  
"So are Trowa and Heero isn't that great." Trowa looked at Serenity then looked at Adria wide-eyed.  
"You... baby.... again." Trowa stuttered.   
"Surprise?" Adria asked then looked at Trowa to see if he was mad. When she looked at him she saw shock then he smiled. He grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around.  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Does Alexa even know?" Trowa asked.   
"Do I even know what?" Alexa asked walking in with Heero.  
"The Adria is *Adria covers Serenity's mouth.*" Serenity started.  
"Adria is going to go on a long vaction. Darn Serenity you were about to spoil it... see now you made me spoil the surprise." Adria said then glared at Neo-Queen Serenity. Trowa laughed causing everyone to look at him.  
"Adria why don't you just tell them?" Trowa asked.  
"Why would I want to be the one to tell Lexa she's ganna be a mommy again?" Adria asked all to loudly. Alexa looked at her wide-eyed.  
"You have got to be kidding me." Alexa said.  
"Why would I do that for?" Adria asked before Alexa could say anything Serenity interuppeted.  
"She also didn't mention the fact the she and I are also pregnant." Serenity said. Alexa looked at her sister wide-eyed.  
"I thought 3 was your limit sis?" Alexa said/asked.  
"What do you mean? This is my third one now." Adria asked confused.  
"Ummm.. no you're having twins." Alexa said. Adria looked at her sister shocked then fainted. Before she hit the floor Trowa caught her.  
~*~*~*~ Future Rini, Zero, Tye, and LeeAsia ~*~*~*~   
"So Rini how far along are you?" LeeAsia asked.  
"About 4 months what about you." Rini replied. The guys looked at the two girls confused.   
"Same thing." LeeAsia said.  
"What are you two talking about?" Tye asked.  
"I take it you didn't tell them?" Rini asked well more like said.  
"You didn't tell my brother either." LeeAsia pointed out.  
"Tell us what?" The two guys asked exasperated. The two girls looked at each other and nodded.  
"We're pregnant," They both said at the same time. Zero and Tye looked at their soon to be wives shocked. "Surprise."  
~*~*~*~ Presant ~*~*~*~   
Trowa and Adria quickly got out of the shower and got dressed. Adria wearing; black flares with a silver lining, a silver sleeveless shirt, and black and silver boots. Trowa wore; black baggy sweatpants with a silver lining, a black wife beater, and silver dragon shirt, and black boots with silver laces. Adria walked over to Trowa and they kissed .  
  
Well that's all for now should I continue? R&R  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kidding do you really think I would do that to you all? My faithful readers... *readers nodd* okay okay so I did once or twice are you going to hold that against me? *readers nodd again* sooooo... does that mean I have to make chapter 10 longer? *readers nodd for the third time* okay okay so here's more.....  
  
  
  
"Adria, Trowa come on we have to go to Quatre's." Alexa voice said from the other side of the door. Trowa and Adria broke away and sighed.  
"We're coming." Adria said in a slightly annoyed tone. Trowa kissed her on the cheek and they walked over to the door opened it and walked out. They saw Zero dressed in black boots and black jumper and black shirt. Over that he had on a silver jacket. When he saw his parents he ran over to them and gave them each hugs. (Alexa is and Heero are dressed like Trowa and Adria except where on Adria's outfit there is silver on Heero and Alexa's they are gold.) The group walked out of the house and towards Quatre's. (not to far from where Trowa and Adria live.) When they got there they sai their hello's then Pluto appeared with a sad face.  
"I hate to tell you all this but...." Pluto started.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well My Fabulous reader.... reveiw and you get more... *smiles innocently* JA NE!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**


	11. No Way

**Chapter 11   
Author's Notes at the end.  
~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~   
"We're coming." Adria said in a slightly annoyed tone. Trowa kissed her on the cheek and they walked over to the door opened it and walked out. They saw Zero dressed in black boots and black jumper and black shirt. Over that he had on a silver jacket. When he saw his parents he ran over to them and gave them each hugs. (Alexa is and Heero are dressed like Trowa and Adria except where on Adria's outfit there is silver on Heero and Alexa's they are gold.) The group walked out of the house and towards Quatre's. (not to far from where Trowa and Adria live.) When they got there they said their hello's then Pluto appeared with a sad face.  
"I hate to tell you all this but...." Pluto started.  
~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~  
"But what?" Alexa asked. Pluto looked at the girls sadly.  
"But... Hiroshi is back." Pluto said. The two girls looked at eachother then at their husbands and fainted. Before they hit the floor their husbands caught them.  
"Is mommy and auntie Lexa okay?" Zero asked. The two men nodded.  
"Who's Hiroshi?" Usagi asked. Pluto looked at her then at the two men who shook their heads. Pluto sighed but didn't tell.  
"I can't tell you." Pluto said.  
~*~*~*~ 2 hours later ~*~*~*~  
Alexa and Adria groaned and opened their eyes to see the worried faces of their friends.  
"We're fine.... for now." Adria said slowly. "Lexa that looks like a part of the dream from yesterday." Alexa nodded.  
"What do you mean?" Pluto asked.  
~*~*~*~ Dream Flashback ~*~*~*~  
*~*~*~*THE NEXT DAY~*~*~*~*   
Flashes that only the adults could understand passed. Then something everyone could understand passed. : Adria and Trowa with Zero on his shoulders make there way to Quatre's mansion. Zero was happily laughing for what his parents did not know.   
Trowa: Seems he's not the only happy one here huh Adria   
Adria*sarcastically* if you ask me I think our son needs to got to the place I had as a trap for you... that worked   
Adria *smiles innocently*   
Trowa mock glares at her. They reach Quatre's mansion and knocked on the door.  
Quatre's voice: Coming!   
Adria *mummbles*:I wonder what him and Ami were doing   
Trowa: I don't want to know  
The door opens to reveal a smiling Quatre and Ami  
Both: hi! Come in  
Trowa and Adria look at each other.   
Adria*looks at Trowa and whispers* : I think we came at a bad time   
Trowa mutely nodded. Zero smiled at the couple.  
Zero: Qatra. Ami   
Adria: Hey Ami..... nevermind I promised Trowa I'll be a good lil' wife so I'll just not say anything   
Ami blushed and Trowa's lips twitched.  
Zero: Daddy smiled!  
Quatre laughed. He moved to the side to let the Barton's in.  
Quatre: would you three like to join us for breakfast. The whole gangs here   
Adria*turns to Quatre and whispers*: I bet cha wish it was just you and Ami   
Quatre surprisingly held back his blush and nodded.  
Trowa: Adria. You promised  
Zero: yeah momma. No make fun of them 'til we leave   
Adria*falls on the floor laughing* : BUT I COULDN'T LET SUCH A GOOD OPPORTUNITY GO TO WASTE   
Both Trowa and Zero 'tsk' and shake their heads. Trowa put Zero down on the floor then the two suddenly jump at Adria, tickling her.   
Adria*laughing so hard she has tears in her eyes* : what do I *giggles* have to do*giggles* to get you two to stop?   
Trowa and Zero: SAY UNCLE!   
Adria: WHAT NO WAY!!!!   
Trowa: Then we don't stop   
Adria: damn it.... FINE.... UNCLE!!!... *mummbles* just wait till we get home Mr. Barton....   
Zero smiles.  
Zero: Daddy in twabble  
Trowa: I have a feeling I'm going to regret doing that.  
The two get off Adria and Trowa helps her up.  
Ami: Come on you three. Lets get some food before Duo eats it all   
Adria: he wouldn't dare if he wants to keep his braid   
Duo: I heard that and YES I DO want to keep my braid   
Adria: yes but for how long?   
Duo just slumped in his seat muttering things under his breath about silver senshi's   
Usagi: Hey you two!   
Minna: morning, hey, hi, hello   
Trowa sits Zero between himself and Adria   
Adria*looks and Trowa and in his mind says*... *'See how he is between us... well when we get home tonight it won't be that between us it'll be the couch'**smiles innocently* HI MINNA *cheery voice*   
Trowa's eyes widen slightly. He frowns as he serves Zero his food.  
Makoto: What's wrong Trowa?  
Trowa: .......   
Adria: *smiles* think of the one place guys hate the most and I'm not talking about anything in the mall   
There was light conversation while everyone ate. Then the inedible came.  
Usagi: Where's Alexa and Hiiro?   
Adria *gets up and walks out of the room ignoring the question completely*   
Trowa's eyes darkened. He just shook his head. The room fell silent with only Zero eating.   
Adria was out in the garden, eyes cast low and head swimming with questions   
She had one thing on her mind at this moment   
Adria's thought: 'Alexa'   
'i hope she's okay...'Adria to Trowa *' Trowa.... I'm going for a walk okay.'*   
Trowa to Adria *'Be careful'*   
Adria walked around the garden. To herself 'careful ... he says to be careful ... if i were ever careful i wouldn't be pregnant again and in a need to stay away from people i care about just to get energy ... it makes me feel like one of Usagi-hime-baka's old enemies that stole energy'   
A voice from somewhere: Hai that's true but it doesn't kill them does it? because they have become your family   
Adria: hai that's true demo for how long   
TV: As long as we want Adria   
TV: What bothers you more Adria-hime? Is it Alexa's death? Or the fact that she kept something from you?   
Adria: I don't know anymore... I'm just so confused about everything   
TV: If you had to pick one person to talk to about this, who would it be?   
Adria: I... I don't know   
TV: There must be somebody. How about Alexa? She should know better than anyone else ne?   
Adria: I don't think I could talk to her yet   
TV: Who do you think you've been talking to for the past five minutes? Casper?   
A golden light appears next to Adria and Alexa appears in her princess gown complete with wings.  
Alexa: hey.   
'hehehe I'm good' Adria *looks shocked*: hi.... Alexa  
Alexa rose an eyebrow.  
Alexa: you never change do you? *Adria smiles* It's good to see you smiling again sis. It's been a long while since that happened. And what's this nonsense about you being safe wouldn't have gotten you pregnant? Hmm? If I remember correctly you and Trowa who did that for your miracle to happen sis.   
Adria: I know I know but it just still feels weird   
Alexa: That it may be but you have responsibilities now. Zero, your upcoming daughter and your husband Ria. Don't start to doubt yourself again. It's not good for the baby   
Adria: not only her but me too   
Alexa: that too. but you were relaxed last night ne? From a little R&T *Adria smirked*   
Adria: shut up Lea   
Alexa laughed. She sighed.  
Alexa: You should get back to Zero sis. You haven't been spending as much time with him as you should. Plus you need to tell him about the new baby coming.   
Adria: *sighs* I guess you're right   
to Trowa and Alexa *' Hey Trowa do you remember about the couch?'*   
Alexa laughs. : don't be that mean to him! He only did what Zero told him.  
Alexa suddenly looked up at the sky, a smile on her face.   
Alexa: ja ne for now sis. And remember, I'm watching you! So stay out of trouble and leave Duo alone!   
Adria: awww do I have to?   
Alexa smiled at her sister.  
Alexa: only when Hota's not around   
Suddenly Alexa gasped.  
Alexa: I just realized something   
Adria: nani?   
Alexa: I'm related to Usagi!   
Alexa buried for face in her hands. The downside of being married to Hiiro.   
Adria*laughs*: that's funny. YOU ARE RELATED TO THAT BAKA HIME HAHAHAHA   
Alexa: Hmph!At least my son doesn't marry her daughter therefore making you her in law!   
Adria: BUT IT'S NOT HALF AS DIRECT AS YOURS   
Alexa looked squarely at Adria: Adria, we're her sister in laws   
Adria: point being?   
Alexa: *shrug* forget it. I have to go. I need to rest. Keeping watch on the royals is exhausting and my bed sounds pretty good about now. Not before a dip in the hot springs though   
Adria: no comment   
Alexa blushed laughing.  
Alexa: Gomen. It's not easy being a tenshi demo...   
Adria: heh.. again no comment... well I gotta go like you said I have a son and husband to worry about.. *mummbles* and a baka hime   
Alexa: Be nice. You promised Trowa and Zero you'd behave today   
Adria: yea yea... well sis have fun...   
Alexa starts to glow.  
Alexa: Demo imouto. I'm not dead. JA!  
She disappears leaving a confused Adria behind. *'Who said you have to be dead to be a tenshi?'*  
*'Destiny. Got to hate him huh?'*   
*'not when ya get to know the stupid ass... I swear the time I met him and hurt him it was an accident'*   
*'While you have all the fun I'm a slave for him and Aries. I swear I'm gonna make him into mush one of these days!'*   
*'tell him I luv him... then tell him to watch his full head of hair*giggles*'*   
*'*laughs* Gotcha. Bye!'*   
Adria entered the house with a smile on her face Adria: OOOO DUO WHERE ARE YA?!?!?!   
Haruka: Well you seem unusually happy. Talk to a tenshi or something?  
Duo: Leave my braid alone!   
Adria: oh fine.... umm you could say that auntie   
Haruka rose an eyebrow.  
Michiru: Who dear?   
Adria: *ignores the question* but no matter how good of a mood I'm in Trowa still gets the couch   
Trowa does something UN-Trowa like. He pouted.   
Duo burst out laughing   
Adria: *giggles* You know what they say Trowa paybacks a bitch and comes in all sizes   
Trowa flushed and the table erupted with laughter.  
Hotaru: So what did Alexa say?  
The table became quiet  
Adria: it was a sister to sister kinda moment Hota.... but you can feel free to ask her whenever ya want*giggles*   
A voice: How bout now?  
Alexa suddenly appeared, an amused smile on her face as minna's jaws dropped. Zero giggled.  
Zero: Auntie Lexy!  
He ran to Alexa who picked him up.   
Alexa: I missed you too Zero. Hiiro-jisan sends his love and this.  
Alexa held out her hand and a dagger appeared.  
Alexa: you can't have it now but when you get older, have your daddy practice with you.   
Adria: why wait till he's older... his daddy is going to have lots of free time for a while   
Alexa laughed. She put Zero down who scampered to his dad to show him his dagger. Alexa spread her wings out then folded them back again.  
Alexa: That felt good.   
Adria to Alexa *'I'm sure you and Heero could think of something better then that...*giggles*'*   
Alexa flushed and glared at her sister before she smirked.   
*' Way better. Why do you think I'm here? To rest from him!'*  
*'now who's bad?'*   
*'Hey I'm older. That's what's expected of me'*   
*'suuure'*   
Alexa just laughed. Turning to minna  
Alexa: Ohayo minna! Nice to see you all again.   
Adria *mummbles*: only when Heero isn't around   
~*~*~*~ End of flashback ~*~*~*~  
"OOOO.. Trowa got couched!" Duo yelled out. Minna laughed and Trowa flushed.  
"Hmmm.... if this tells any of the future I feel sorry for Trowa." Alexa said.  
"Minna.... whatever you do DON'T feel sorry for Lexa... she still be gettin her's from Heero." Adria said causing minna to laugh again. This time though Alexa and Heero blushed. "OH MY GOSH HEERO IS BLUSHING... bad Alexa look what you did to the poor man." Adria said then laughed. Alexa slowly got up and slowly walked towards Adria. "EPPP!!!" Adria jumped off the couch and ran towards Pluto, causing Pluto to laugh like crazy. All of a sudden Adria stopped. Minna and Alexa looked at her.  
"What is it Ria?" Alexa asked.  
"Mom said Hiroshi was back.... that also means he... he knows everything he could use against us." Adria said. Minna gasped in shock.  
"How would you know?" Usagi asked.  
"Because she used to sleep with me at one point and knows how my mind works." A voice said. Minna turned and looked at Adria.  
"Damn you Hiroshi... no one had to know that." Adria said softly.  
"Momma does he mean like you and daddy?" Zero asked. Adria looked at him and nodded. "Did you have another baby with him?" Zero asked again.  
"Almost... but she lost it." Hiroshi's voice said. Alexa, Pluto, Heero, and Trowa looked at her.  
"How come you didn't tell me?" they all asked. Adria looked at them and sighed.  
"I don't like talking about it." Adria said just above a whisper.  
"Well... little kiddies I will see you soon... IN BATTLE!!!" Hiroshi's voice said then he laughed Beryl style. That causing the Inners and GW piolets to shiver.  
"Beryl used to be my best friend till Metallica got her." Adria said sadly.  
"You mean to tell me she wasn't always a crazy bitch?" Wufei asked. Adria glared at him the disappeared only to reappear behind him then smacked him.  
"No Prince Wufei... I wasn't always a crazy bitch." Beryl's voice said.  
"Beryl is it time?" Adria asked. Then heard Beryl's voice giggle.  
"Yes Dria it is. All you have to do is turn around." Beryl said. When Adria turned around she saw Beryl then ran over to her and hugged her. "I missed you too Dria. Now where is that son of yours?" Beryl asked.  
"Zero come here for a minute please." Adria said. Zero ran over to his mom who caught him mid-run. "This is mommy's cousin Beryl." Zero looked Beryl up and down then smiled.  
"You not the evil perso Uncle Wuffie says you is." Zero said. Beryl smiled then took Zero from Adria and hugged him.  
"Wait a minute... you mean to tell me that... she... she's related to you?" Usagi asked shocked. Alexa, Adria, and Pluto nodded.  
"Well, yea she is... it's hard to explain how though." Alexa said.  
"She's our uncle's sister's brother's sister." Adria said.  
"You have an uncle who has a sister who has a brother who has a sister?" Usagi asked with a confused look.  
"Basically she's our cousin." Adria said.  
"Oh... why didn't you just say that?" Usagi aked. Minna sweatdropped.  
"Are you for real? *Adria, Alexa, Pluto, and Beryl nodd* NO WAY!!" Minna said.  
  
  
Well R&R if ya want more  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well person who asked what about Alexa and Adria's father.... in later chapter he will be introduced.... gomen but that's all i'm going to say... soo PLLLLLEAASSSSSEEEEEEEE R&R thanks   
  
  
  
  
**


	12. Shocks and Surprises

**Chapter 12  
  
~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~  
"Well, yea she is... it's hard to explain how though." Alexa said.  
"She's our uncle's sister's brother's sister." Adria said.  
"You have an uncle who has a sister who has a brother who has a sister?" Usagi asked with a confused look.  
"Basically she's our cousin." Adria said.  
"Oh... why didn't you just say that?" Usagi aked. Minna sweatdropped.  
"Are you for real? *Adria, Alexa, Pluto, and Beryl nodd* NO WAY!!" Minna said.   
~*~*~ Now ~*~*~  
"Yes way." Beryl said.  
"That is like sooo weird." Usagi said.  
"And do you know who her husband is?" Alexa asked.  
"No." Minna said.  
"Seiya." Adria and Alexa said at the same time.  
"No fucking way." Ami said. Minna looked at her.  
"I would keep a word like that away from my son." Adria said.  
"Gomen nasai." Ami said then blushed.  
"I haven't talked to Seiya in a while." Beryl said then sighed longingly.  
"Only two days ago you were with me and you miss me. I'm touched." A voice from behind Beryl said. Beryl turned and saw her husband.  
"SEIYA!!!! I'm your wife I'm supposed to miss you." Beryl said then her and Seiya shared a passionate kiss. Adria and Alexa cleared their throats. The couple broke away. "Gomen I just missed him."  
"It's not like you guys don't do it all the time in front of us." Usagi said.  
"You're one to talk Usagi-baka." Adria said. Usagi blushed.  
"Why are you always calling me a baka?" Usagi asked tears welling up in her eyes.   
"Because that's what you are I can't help it if I'm honest." Adria said.  
"She's just jealous." Minako sneered. Adria turned sharply and glared at Minako causing her to hide behind Makoto.  
"If anyone is jealous of Usagi-baka it would be you and only you. That's why you stooped so low as to sleeping with Mamoru-baka." Adria said through gritted teeth.  
"Adria calm down. It's not good for the baby or Minako we need that pathetic bitch if not Usagi-hime can't..." Alexa started but Pluto and Adria glared at her.  
"Now who's saying to much?" Adria asked then smirked. Trowa walked over to Adria and hugged her.  
"Remember you promised Zero and me that you would be good." Trowa said.  
"I am being good I haven't started blowing things up have I?" Adria asked.  
"Momma.... I gots a question." Zero said.  
"What is it?" Adria asked.  
"Wells dat Hirochi guy says that you was gon' have a baby but... where is it?" Zero asked. Minna looked at Adria as if waiting for an answer. Adria looked at Zero with unshed tears in her eyes and looked away. Usagi wanting to know what happened so she could help read Adria's mind and saw all the pain Hiroshi caused her and all the things she went through that no one knew about and gasped. Slowly Usagi made her way over to Adria.  
"Adria... it wasn't your fault and I'm sorry." Usagi said and hugged Adria who surprisingly hugged her back. Adria then started crying.   
"What isn't her fault?" Alexa asked.  
"Please Usa-hime don't tell them." Adria whispered through tears. Usagi sighed.  
"It's okay Adria I won't." Usagi said and hugged Adria tighter then let her go. "Don't let that stop you from loving Zero and your child on the way. What happened before to your twins was an accident." Usagi said and minna looked at her.  
"Twins? What twins? The only twins that were ever at the palace were Adria and Alexa and... Adria's friends' twins who..." Pluto started but then gasped. "They were yours weren't they honey?" Pluto asked. Adria and Usagi nodded and Adria cried harder.   
"Adria you need to let it go. It'll only hurt you and your family." Usagi said gently. Pluto nodded.  
"Wait a minute... didn't Hiroshi say you lost it?" Duo asked, Adria looked up.  
"I never told anyone not even Hiroshi." Adria said quietly.  
  
  
  
R&R look minna-san i know it's short and all but at least it's something i'm struggling to write for all of you and bounce my grades around soo please be patient thank you all minna JA NE  
  
about that last chapter the notes thing for this story ignore it but for the others it still stands ja ne for real this time Minna-san  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**   
  
~*~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~*~  
"Twins? What twins? The only twins that were ever at the palace were Adria and Alexa and... Adria's friends' twins who..." Pluto started but then gasped. "They were yours weren't they honey?" Pluto asked. Adria and Usagi nodded and Adria cried harder.   
"Adria you need to let it go. It'll only hurt you and your family." Usagi said gently. Pluto nodded.  
"Wait a minute... didn't Hiroshi say you lost it?" Duo asked, Adria looked up.  
"I never told anyone not even Hiroshi." Adria said quietly.  
~*~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~*~  
"Why not?" minna asked.  
"I just couldn't. At the time Hiroshi and I weren't very friendly with each other so while I was pregnant I stayed away from every one. Gomen." Adria said then ran out of the room crying. Trowa looked at where Adria once stood then ran after her. When he finally caught up to her he saw her on the floor crying. He bent down, took her in his arms and hugged her.  
"Shhh... baby it's okay." Trowa whispered softly.  
"You aren't mad?" Adria asked sniffling.  
"I have no reason to be. You are my wife and your past is your past I love you and I would wait till you were ready to talk about it." Trowa said. (did that sound okay?)  
"Kami... Trowa I love you so much." Adria said then hugged Trowa. Trowa smiled slightly and kissed her forehead.  
"And I you Mrs. Barton." Trowa says then kisses her gently and passionately. Adria in turn responded in full. When they pulled away they smiled at each other. Trowa then picked Adria up off the floor and hugged her. "Let's go get Zero and go home. You've had a long day my love." Adria yawns and nods.  
"Hai let's go." Adria said. Trowa put his arm around her waist as they made their way towards the living room. When they got there minna loked up. Zero ran over to his parents. When he was close enough Adria picked him up in mid-run. "Ready to go home?"  
"Hai." Zero replies then hugs his mother. "I love you momma."  
"I love you too baby." Adria said then kisses his forehead. Trowa smiled at the two.  
"Hey what about me?" Trowa said and pouted.  
"Aww I love you too." Adria said then kissed Trowa on the cheek. Zero giggles.  
"I love you too daddy!" Zero said then jumped into Trowa's arms and hugged him. Minna smiled.  
"Well bye minna." Adria said.  
"Ja!" Minna said as the Barton's made their way out of the house.  
  
A.N.: Hey everyone... I know it's short but I don't know what else to write. Writers Block Lane HERE I COME! If you have any sudgestions or idea feel free to say them in your review. Please R&R  
  
Ja Ne,  
MMS  
**


	14. just a very short chapter

Here is 14... it's been a while ne?   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Hey what about me?" Trowa said and pouted.  
"Aww I love you too." Adria said then kissed Trowa on the cheek. Zero giggles.  
"I love you too daddy!" Zero said then jumped into Trowa's arms and hugged him. Minna smiled.  
"Well bye minna." Adria said.  
"Ja!" Minna said as the Barton's made their way out of the house.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Now ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
~*~*~*~ 7 months later ~*~*~*~  
"So Usa.... how are you and Wufei doing?" Adria asked Usagi smirking. Usagi blushed.  
"G...great." Usagi stuttered out. Adria's smirk widened.  
"I'm sure." Adria said. Then her door bell rang. She got up, sighed and walked to answered the door. Who she saw made her eyes widen. "D...daddy?!?!"  
"Hey sweetie. How are you?" 'daddy' asked.  
"F...fine." Adria started. "What are you doing here?!?!?"  
"What a father can't visit his daughter?" her father asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Sure he can if he didn't live on PLUTO! Lemme guess mom kicked you out again?" Adria asked with a raised eyebrow. Her father blushed.  
"You got me." her father said.  
"And you came here and not to Alexa's because?" Adria asked.  
"She wasn't home." her father said. The he looked Adria up and down and glared. "You're pregnant again?"  
"Eh... hehehe." Adria said er I guess. Adria was well 7 months and Usagi was 9 months.  
  
  
I know it's VERY VERY VERY short demo it's been a long time since I last wrote in this one ne? Well please R&R 


	15. End

FINAL CHAPTER!!!  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Last Time *~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And you came here and not to Alexa's because?" Adria asked.  
"She wasn't home." her father said. The he looked Adria up and down and glared. "You're pregnant again?"  
"Eh... hehehe." Adria said er I guess. Adria was well 7 months and Usagi was 9 months.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ NOw ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa walked towards the door and stopped dead in his tracks at the site of Adria's father. Zero chose that moment to walk into the room next to Trowa. Astrial looked up and glared at Trowa.  
  
"Hey mister who are you??" Zero asked innocently. Astrial looked at him then at Adria and Trowa. Then back at Zero.  
  
"I'm your grandfather." Astrial said.  
  
"Ooooh! Cool!" Zero said with a grin causing Astrial to smile. "Didja know my mommy is going to have a baby?? It's a girl!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ @ years later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The scouts faught and defeated Hiroshi. Along with his mistress. LeeAsia, Trowa and Adria's daughter, was born a few week before the battle though they still won. Chibi-Usa was born two days after Astrials arrival. During the time the scouts were in the battle the babies and Zero stayed in the Time Gates and waited for their parents to come get them. Anyways, Today October 30th is Zero's 5th birthday I think and his first day of his new school.  
  
"Zero I know it's your birthday but you have to go. We waited long enough." Adria said.  
  
"But moooooom I don't wanna go to school no more. It starts way to early." Zero complained.  
  
"But Zeeeeeero If you hadn't stayed up passed your bed time playing Chrono Cross then you wouldn't be so tired. Or complaining for that matter." Adria said.  
  
"Adria lay off the kid. You did the SAME exact thing." Trowa said. Adria glared at him.  
  
"And YOU encouraging him to stay up. You are sleeping on the couch mister." Adria said.  
  
"Again?!?! That's the 3rd time this week." Trowa muttered.  
  
"Well then don't give me a reason to send you to the couch." Adria said.  
  
"Whatever." Trowa muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END... I know the ending sucked but I had to finish it somehow right? 


End file.
